New Directions
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: Oscar, Blane and Daisy work for MI 9 but everyone's got something to hide but is the more increasingly confusing love rectangle that's brewing, intertwined with a much bigger plot? OscarxOCxChadxLewis minor BlanexDaisy ONHIATUS
1. Nice To See You Again!

**Mi High FanFic**

**New Directions**

**Chapter One – Nice to See You Again**

**Author's Note: Oscar, Blane and Daisy work for MI 9 but when a mission requires a familiar face and a new one sparks are sure to fly. What are they all hiding? With the danger they are facing, some of them are lucky enough to find that love is in the air.**

As three pencil communicators blinked simultaneously four hands shot up and they sprinted to HQ, knowing that some other MI9 agents would be there. When they got down, they were shocked to see a familiar face, Chad Turner. The guy that had almost sold them out to the Grandmaster, why was he here?Despite what Chad has done before, Oscar's attention was on the girl sitting beside Chad. She had wavy ash blonde hair and piercing green eyes, that could bore a hole into you. Blane was glad to see that Chad was preoccupied with trying to get the girl's attention and cutting the bull. Daisy stared at them both, it was obvious what Chad felt towards Skye. She looked up from her computer to smile at Daisy and Blane, noting that they were hiding their feelings for each other.

'Agents. I believe you know Chad and this is Skye. They are going to be working on your latest mission with you.' Lenny stated, knowing that Chad still wasn't trusted with the agents after the last time they collaborated with him. 'Chad has been retrained and we are keeping a close eye on him.'

'Erm, Lenny you do remember what happened _last _time we worked with Chad.' Blane stated a hint of menace in his voice.

'There's a reason why Chad is working with us for this particular mission.' he stated.

'What could possibly be a reason for these others to work on this mission with us?' gesturing Chad and Skye.

Skye spoke up harshly. 'This concerns all of us. My file has gone missing and it's quite important MI 9 get it back, it's got sheds loads of stuff they could use.'

Oscar was shocked, he knew files were potentially dangerous in the wrong hands, such as SKUL.

'Why should that concern us?' asked Oscar, focusing on Skye's rash reaction but directing his question at Lenny.

'Including yours Oscar.' answered Lenny breaking the staring match between Blane and Chad. 'And for Skye and Oscar you're going.' stated Lenny.

'Lenny, I'm not going to leave! This is my fault.' said Skye bluntly, jumping out of the swivel chair, calmly walking up to them.

'Neither am I.' added Oscar.

'Wait.. how would it be your fault?' asked Blane, looking at them up and down.

'That's classified.' said Oscar and Skye in unison. Blushing once they realized they spoke at the same time.

'So,' she said walking up to Blane and Daisy in an attempt to break the ice. 'You're the supposed karate expert? and you're the disguise expert?' they both nodded and she went up to Oscar. 'And you?'

'Like Daisy but I translate stuff.'

'Вы вполне симпатично.' she said grinning at him. '_You're quite cute' _Blane and Daisy gave each other looks, much similar to the ones they shared when Rose said something scientific but couldn't understand her.

'вы могли бы сказать то же самое для себя' he replied wearing a matching grin. '_You could say the same for yourself'_

'Look, there's some agent that has stolen the most classified files in the system. We need to retrieve them and fast.' Lenny said interrupting their Russian lingo.

'How would they have stolen the files?' asked Daisy, now flicking through tons of different surveillance tapes laid on the computer desk.

'There was a break in, but we need to make sure they don't get in the hands of SKUL or someone equally as bad.' Lenny said. 'Chad, Skye get to class, or you would be kicked out of St Hopes before you've even begun properly. You too Oscar, wouldn't want you failing English.'

As people saw Chad and Skye they drooled, all immediately gossiping about them and how beautiful/pretty/hot/sexy/fit/handsome they both were. but Oscar soon noticed they were too engrossed with each other. Maybe they were going out? But as his stomach started to churn, he hoped that wasn't true trailing behind them to English with Miss Templeman.

'Hello class! Today we have two new students, this is Chad and this is Skye. Why don't you two go sit at the back there?' Miss Templeman said, indicating at the empty seats with her hand.

Chad was quite annoyed. He liked Skye that was pretty obvious, but he was sure he felt something deeper, a much more powerful connection to her, but why did she seem to be so oblivious about it? Another thing was that Oscar dude checking her out. He could hardly blame the guy because she was intoxicating, but he needed to make sure he do anything stupid like make a move, because she was his, even if she didn't know it yet.

Skye was falling asleep, dreaming of happier, much simpler times. Her only memory before she was forced into this hard life was a tall slim woman hugging a tall lanky blonde man. Not much but it was something, she was rudely awoken by Chad gently nudging her, Miss Templeman had asked her a question.

'Skye, do you know what was Hamlet's dilemma?' she asked as the class turned to watch her.

'To be or not to be. The verb to be in this case means to live, Hamlet struggles with the question of living or dying by suicide.' she answered, perfectly having not paid any attention to the class at all.

'Well Done!' she praised with Oscar looking on in amusement.

**Back in HQ..**

Blane and Daisy were hard at work looking for clues on the break-in and wondered about Oscar and Skye's mysterious past. But what Blane wanted to know was if Chad was still a double agent. He did it once before, what could stop him again?

'Daisy, what you think about Chad?' he said.'I mean he betrayed us once and this doesn't concern him, so what's he doing here?' he asked.

'Skye. They have some sort of connection, but I can't seem to put my finger on what defines their relationship.' she thought.

Blane thought she was so adorable when her face creased up when she was in deep thought. He interrupted her line of thought and asked her 'So what defines ours?'

'Blane-'

'Daisy, I meant what I said on the Moscow mission.'

'You only said that because you thought we were going to die!'

'No, I seriously do.' tilting her chin with his hand and leaning in, ever so slowly.

**I quite liked the character of Oscar and Chad and I LOVE Daisy/Blane so I popped them all together, please review. :D Does that count as a cliffhanger? probs XD **


	2. Suspicions

New Directions

Chapter 2 – Suspicions

Author's Note : Please review. Me upset. Also, I'm aware I wrote that three comunicators flashed and four hands shot up. That's an error... sorry!

As Blane and Daisy slowly began to kiss giving into their year's of pent up feelings, Skye had cornered Chad by a locker.

'Chad, why are you here?' she asked, glad to see him.

'MI 9 asked me to come and try to shed some light, since I've around in SKUL forever.' looking slightly perplexed, not that he didn't expect it, especially from a girl like Skye who was stubborn and often spoke her mind. He would definitely know, as he had worked with her for just about three months until he got re-assigned.

'MI 9 still trust you to be in the MI High department?' raising her eyebrow in slight amusement, referring to a practical joke he pulled on one of the officials.

The recently appointed Chief Agent Stark was not pleased when someone had trashed his office. If you weren't him, you would have found it utter hilarious. Paper cups strewn across the royal-blue carpeted floor and toilet paper hung on the CCTV camera. Chad had left the camera on further annoying the Chief and he was re-assigned to another sector with immediate effect.

Until now.

'You know how awesome my acting is, Skye. Remember when we had to pretend we were in the school play after that messed up mission?' smiling at the memory of them dressed in vegetable outfits upon a stage.

'How could I forget Mr Carrot?' she teased but soon became serious. 'Chad, what if the Grandmaster's got my file? He will find out where I am and I'll have to move to another place, another identity. I can't hide forever.'

'No one's asking you too. You're MI 9's only hope of shutting down SKUL forever.' he comforted.

'I should have stayed in the CIA.' she added.

'The good old days in the CIA.' he joked, putting his arm around her pulling her into a half hug walking to Science.

They ran to the storeroom when they saw that their pencils were flashing after making their various excuses. After scanning her thumbprint on the biometric scanner that was disguised as a dummy light-switch, he pulled the lever and the lift whooshed down swapping their modified versions of the St. Hopes school uniform for their spy gear.

'Heya Daisy, Blane.' said Chad, coming up to the back of their chairs, looking at what they were looking at.

'This has SKUL written all over it.' said Skye, knowing full well why they would take her file.

'What do you think they are planning?' Daisy asked.

'With SKUL, you'll never know. But it seems that the information they stole are from the people in Witness Protection.' she said, cross referencing the data lost.

'What are we going to do Lenny?' they asked, turning to him.

'We need to get them back. The information inside each file in the wrong hands, would be lethal.' he spoke contemplating what he could do.

'What about breaking into the Grandmaster's lair?' asked Chad.

'Do you know where it's located?' Lenny asked.

'Sure.' he said, loading up the map in his computer and pointing to an underground base, similar in size and structure of the MI High base.

'That's under Monsignor's Academy!' exclaimed Daisy.

'How are we going to break into their facility? SKUL's well known for it's technology.' asked Oscar, thinking over the logic.

'Me and Chad know a way in and we will disable the security systems, then we will look for the files. The Grandmaster's not stupid he wouldn't have put them all together incase someone like us got as far as this.' she said.

'We're going to need some gadgets Lenny.' said Blane. He liked getting new gadgets.

'Blane, code cracking sunglasses.' handing over a pair of seemingly standard black shades. 'And for you two, concealed smoke bomb badges. You might have to make a quick getaway if some of the agents try and capture you.' producing the two badges and continued speaking. 'This is by far the most important mission of your lives.'


	3. Tomorrow's Just A Dream Away

**New Directions **

**Chapter 3 – Tomorrow's just a dream away..**

As the group of five teenagers ran to complete their mission Lenny shouted 'STOP!' before they could get inside the lift.

They looked at each other, then him with a weird expression on their faces. They were wondering who was Lenny talking to on the phone to make him be that serious.

'I've just been talking to the Head of MI 9. She was distressed to hear that you both want to break into SKUL.' he said, eyeing Chad and Skye.

'She does want us to retrieve the files right? Yes and we're not breaking into his lair, we're entering the civilised way.' corrected Skye.

'How are you going to pull that off? The Grandmaster has a high security system and one wrong move could result in your capture!' exclaimed Oscar.

'We have our ways.' stated Chad, winking at Skye.

'Team. The Head of MI 9 wants us to wait until tomorrow, when the Grandmaster is going away to one of the SKUL bases.' said Lenny.

'What makes you think he would leave files like that lying around in his permanent lair?' asked Daisy.

'She's got a point. If we show up at his lair and the files aren't there we're risking losing our private identities if we get caught.' agreed Blane.

'What if it's a hoax?' questioned Skye seeming to know the inside works of SKUL.

'We don't think it is, It's come from our very reliable mole inside SKUL.' explained Lenny. 'Now off you go! Blane and Daisy you're parents will be worried if you don't show up straight after school,' as the went up in the lift, leaving Oscar, Skye and Chad. 'Oscar, you'll show Chad to the safe house right?'

'Sure. What about Skye?' he asked.

'The safe house isn't secure enough for her. It's best if she stays here.' stated Lenny, a bit confused at why Stark had told him that but orders were orders. 'Chief Officer Stark's orders.'

'At least let me stay too.' asked Chad.

'Fine. But don't cause a mess!' said Lenny, waving at the trio as the lift doors began to close.

Almost immediately after Lenny left, Oscar went up to Chad and Skye and looked them in the eye. 'What did Lenny mean by the safe house wasn't secure enough for you?' he asked, he had his doubts about Skye and Chad.

'That's classified.' she said. 'I thought you would understand the word classified.

'I've lived in safe houses for the whole of my life. They have been secure enough.' he retorted.

'Well I'm not just anyone.' she retorted.

'Guys, why don't we catch some Z's we've got a important mission tomorrow.' said Chad trying to break the tension in the room.

'Shut up Chad. I don't trust you both.' he said staring at them hard.

'You can't trust anyone in this world but yourself. And if you don't like us feel free to leave!' she added, getting into her sleeping bag.

'I don't think I should. You two might cause havoc in the base overnight while you're unsupervised and perhaps alert SKUL since you seem to be working for them.' he shouted.

Skye got up, not liking be shouted at. 'You can always call Sam, you know get his opinion.' she shouted. 'At least he knows better than to judge me and jump to conclusions.'

'Sam?' he inquired, wondering who he was.

'Sam Stark.' she said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

'How do you know his first name?'

'Let's sleep, Skye you must be exhausted after none last night.' said Chad, glaring at Oscar.

He switched the lights off and the three agents got into their sleeping bags, setting an alarm for the morning.

**RING RING RING RING RING RING!**

'What's that?' asked Oscar getting up groggily. He spotted an Iphone ringing and reached over to pick it up when Skye whipped it up before he could touch it.

'Hey it's me' a voice said as she picked up.

'Lewis! It's great to hear from you, it's been too long. I think your mission to Hong Kong took longer than anticipated,' she responded equally as warm.

'I'm coming back tomorrow, want to meet up?'

'Sure, I'll text you when I get to our Starbucks.'

'Love you.'

'Love you more.' she said as she hung up.

As she put the phone down on the floor next to her sleeping bag, Oscar eyed her. 'I thought your location was meant to be classified at all times, known only to certain people.' he said, hoping that this Lewis wasn't her boyfriend.

'Lewis doesn't know, we meet up at the same place every time we're in London.' she said irritated.

'Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?' he asked in a softer tone.

'It's difficult to have a boyfriend who is also a spy, and you can't tell each other about your missions. He doesn't even know I'm in Witness Protection.'

He looked at the clock. 3:21.. 'We should get some sleep. It seems like you could need it.'


	4. False Accusations

**New Directions **

**Chapter 4 – False Accusations **

**Author's Note: No one seems to being reviewing.. please do. **

_9.30am.._

The team assembled in the street near to Monsignor's with a back up team just in case. Lenny had called Oscar, Daisy and Blane for a debrief and in the corner of his eye, he saw Chief Officer Stark, recently promoted Head of MI 9 hug Skye. She was hiding something BIG and he intended to find out. He watched as Stark signalled the go ahead for Chad and Skye to enter and himself, Daisy and Blane were lined up ready to enter as soon as Chad or Skye got into contact.

Chad watched as the blonde swiped her SKUL logoed necklace and scanned her eyes, eliciting a hiss from the door. They were in.

'Lenny we're in. Just going to disable camera's.' Chad said rushing in after Skye.

He watched as she scanned her fingerprint, thus shutting down the whole security system inside Grandmaster's lair. She picked up her communicator. 'Security down.'

At the instruction, Oscar, Daisy and Blane rushed inside stopping to take in the surroundings and found Skye and Chad.

'Let's split up. Me and Chad will check out the "Throne Room" while you three can search through the other rooms.' she said. 'Oh and watch out for SKUL agents, they always seem to be lurking about in places.' she quickly added, sprinting down the stairs to his throne room.

_'_Wait!' Oscar shouted to Daisy and Blane who were running to check out a locked room. 'Don't you find it just a bit suspicious that Skye and Chad can enter SKUL HQ without being detected?

He watched as Daisy's brow creased in frustration. 'You're right. Chad is probably still working for SKUL and Skye is too. I say we follow them.'

The boys nodded in agreement and stalked down the stairs, looking at what was happening.

'Skye...' drawled the Grandmaster. 'It's good to see you. And I see you've brought Agent Turner with you as well, a boyfriend perhaps?'

The three agents saw as Chad and Skye were bound with thick rope and were locked into a special cell, that looked like light was shining down on them, but the light was the barrier between them and the outside world.

'Definitely not.' she said defiantly, almost disgusted at the fact.

'You were right about the hoax then.' Chad nodded.

'The family will be glad to see you after all these years, after twelve years of no contact. It was a good thing I didn't wipe your details off the system.'

'Sure thing.' she said sarcastically, brain working overtime to think of the means of escape.

Oscar shook his head at this revelation. Chad and Skye _were _SKUL agents! He looked up at Daisy and she quickly called Lenny.

'This has got to be some joke, Skye and Chad are SKUL!' she hissed, eyes darting towards the scene that was unfolding in front of their very eyes.

'Roger that, I'm coming in!' he said.

Lenny ran down the stairs intent on recording the evidence, since Agent Stark wouldn't hear a bad word towards Agent Cassidy.

'You would have made a good SKUL agent Skye. It runs in your veins.' he said. 'After all you are my favourite Granddaughter, not that Lea girl.'

'Grandpa, you've forgotten about the other type of blood that runs in my veins,' she said breaking through the tight bonds of rope tied around her wrists and deactivating the cells. Mummy was a Stark. And everyone knows that the Stark's are the founders of the Secret Service.'

'Shame your Mother is dead now. Terrible thing to do, fraternizing with the enemy.' he cackled. 'Now did your Mother tell you where she put the SKUL hard-drive before she was incinerated?'

'Even if I did know I would never tell you.' she spoke harshly.

'Shame. But since you're both here, I take it you want to join the Super Kriminal Underground League?'

'We'll only join SKUL when hell freezes over.'

As Lenny and his team watched on, they failed to notice the ninjas that were rapidly gaining on them. They reached out and pulled four black bags over their heads dragging them to the dungeon.

'What about your little MI 9 friends?' he said, revealing a screen which showed the other spies being loaded into the dungeons. 'It would be a shame to switch off the oxygen in there.'

They looked at each other in horror, as they saw Blane banging on the glass telling them not to join and they would get out.

'Amusing. They will never escape.' he said.

'Really?' Chad said, ropes loosening.

Skye watched as he walked up the Grandmaster's chair and tried to stop him from pressing the button. She had enough of this. While Chad was causing a diversion, she ran out of the room and found the dungeon where they were being held.

'Why didn't you find the files?' she said after scanning her eyes and opening the door.

'You didn't find the files?' said Lenny. 'Hold on,' he said answering his communicator.

'Bignall this is Stark. All the files have been found except for Skye Stark-Restam's!'

'So, you're Skye Stark-Restam.' Lenny said slowly.

'So what if I am? Just because I seem to be related to two powerful families doesn't mean I'm a super villian!'

'How do we know you're not a double agent?' asked Oscar.

'Really. How would you like it if your parents were secretly together, only to be found out by both MI 9 and SKUL, who were on the warpath?' she said voice laced with ice.

'I know how you fe-' started Daisy.

'Shut up! Imagine you were four years old and you were forced to watch your parents die. I've been lucky for twelve years, thanks to MI 9 but I don't want to run forever. I've had enough.' she said effectively ending the conversation. 'We better go get Chad.'

'Back up have got him, but the Grandmaster's got away.' said Lenny. 'Do you know where the SKUL hard-drive is?'

Skye slightly stiffened, but no one seemed to notice. 'I better go meet Lewis.' running up the stairs.

'Lenny, you didn't know about her?' asked Blane confused at the fact that Lenny wasn't told all the facts.

'Only the Head of MI 9 and Chief Officer Stark know. It's that classified.'


	5. I'm A Bloody Big Mess Inside Without You

**New Directions**

**Chapter 5 – A bloody big mess inside without you. **

A/N: Skye disappears. What is Chad hiding?

Sitting in ICT while Mr Flatley droned on about something he clearly did not understand, it was quite normal procedure for the class to be diddling with Facebook and Youtube, while some watched on as their Headmaster failed to turn on a computer. Numerous times. Daisy and Blane were having a competitive poking war, even going as far as writing semi-mean comments on each other's wall. They were just getting used to having a relationship and when people saw them holding hands around school they thought finally. It was common knowledge that they used to constantly bicker to cover up the fact that they were in love with each other and the people around them would roll their eyes Chad was watching funny YouTube clips while Oscar wondered where Skye was. She had seemed to disappear after their mission yesterday, and all she had said before she left was she was meeting Lewis. Despite not fully trusting her, he was indeed jealous and was worried though he did a good job of hiding it. He noticed a red flashing thing in the corner of his eye and so did the others, raising their hands simultaneously and making separate excuses to leave the lesson.

'You remember the other MI 9 High team?' said Lenny as the four teenagers stepped off from the space-age lift, gesturing towards Lewis, Violet and the Worm sitting at the computers.

'But, they're criminals!' blurted out Chad as soon as he set eyes on them.

'MT3000s?' said Blane. Chad shut up quickly, but was suspicious of Violet. He had seen her at the Flopsy University of Crime, sometime ago. He didn't trust her.

'Three underground bases that contain a part of a nuclear super-weapon have been recently been infiltrated. There is only one piece left and if all them are put together, in the wrong hands we fear that they would begin declaring war.' said Lenny seriously, scanning the room for Skye. 'Has anyone seen Skye?'

'Skye?' asked Lewis shocked.

'Yes Lewis, Skye. Do you know her?'

'Sure, she's my girlfriend.' he replied earning a smile from Daisy and a disguised glare from Chad and Oscar. 'But she never told me she was working here. And, she never turned up yesterday..' he said as his voice trailed off.

'Skye never turned up?' asked Chad in all seriousness. He then directed his next question at Lenny. 'Did the Grandmaster get her?'

'What has the Grandmaster got to do with anything?' asked Lewis out of the loop.

'Yes, but it's not possible he could have taken her with him to one of the other SKUL bases. The base was empty apart from the MI 9 agents when she left us.' said Lenny, purposely ignoring Lewis' question.

'Oi!' shouted Violet. 'Lewis here asked why the Grandmaster has got anything to do with Skye!'

'That's classified.' said Chad firmly.

'If it's so classified how do you know?' asked Violet, going up to him and poking him in the chest.

'Also classified.'

'How are we meant to work with each other if people are keeping other people's secrets?' said the Worm quietly, but was still heard.

'Because, it's so secret even I didn't know until we overheard them talking. I'm third in command!' said Lenny, trying to put an end to the fuss about Skye's secrets. 'Now the mis-'

'She would have told me though.' said Lewis quietly, not meaning to interrupt Lenny. He sat there wondering why she didn't tell him anything about her spy life. It's not like he wouldn't have told her anything about his personal life but he rarely saw her after they had been dating officially for a year.

'I'm sure she _would_ have if she was allowed to.' said Daisy in an attempt to cheer him up.

'What about the Triplice Alleanza?' suggested Chad. 'They hate MI 9 and SKUL, and only do things that benefit them. It's probably one of the only things MI 9 and SKUL have in common.'

'What's that?' asked Lewis confused.

Chad sighed at his blatant stupidity. 'A group that mostly steal important weapons, and information. Sounds like what we're missing.'

'Skye's got information?' asked Lenny.

'Even she doesn't know this, but her parents stole the MI 9 archive and the SKUL archive. To avoid it being found it's been micro chipped into Skye, but if you were to remove it would result in her and the files blowing up.' he said with a sad tone. 'It's foolproof.'

'So you think that the Alleanza would try and get it out?' asked Daisy.

'No. She can get into countless secret services and their corresponding archives around the globe. And she knows quite a lot of important information that they could use to their advantage. We need to break her out of there.' he said after explaining. Lenny gave him a 'that's impossible look' until he added. 'She's got the final piece of the super weapon!' fueling the need to rescue her.

'This is so confusing.' said Daisy, who was actually quite bored swinging about on her swivel chair. 'Skye's related to the best spies of all time. Good and bad. She'll survive.'

Oscar spoke up. 'If the Alleanza find out about her having a piece of the super-weapon, they'll torture and interrogate her until she gives in.'

'It's micro chipped in. Same rule applies.' said Chad.

"Excuse me, but Skye's related to the best spies of all time?', what are you not telling us?" demanded Lewis.

'Read for yourself.' said Lenny typing in a code and allowed the interested agents read. Chad stared at him in disbelief. The less people knew the better. Luckily the file didn't list every endeavour, or they would be done for.

'I just can't believe she didn't tell me.' said Lewis, tears forming in his eyes after reading her file. 'It's a good thing she's not a messed up super villain, with all of that history.'

Chad's jaw clenched. If only MI 9 knew about their toddler times. They were special undercover spies.

_Agent Double X. _

Exactly like the likes of Agent X but more skilful and better at espionage. They completed many successful missions in their time.

_Stealing the Crown Jewels.._

_Stealing the parts of the progressing super-weapon.._

_Activated missiles on the Moon.._

He smiled at the memories.


	6. Like I Never Want To Stop

New Directions

Chapter Six – Like I Never Want To Stop.

A/N: Skye CENTRIC CHAPPIE!

Skye got up groggily. She looked down. Her clothes were all crumpled, and she could see that half of her make up was down her face. But what seemed to alarm her the most was the large gash located on her forehead.

On her hands, there was dried blood. And on a closer inspection her clothes weren't _just _crumpled, they were ripped. Where the hell was she?

Why was there blood on her ripped clothes? What happened last night?

She hit her head, stupidly. She never made it to see Lewis. He probably thought that she dumped him or something, which was the complete opposite.

She had fell hook, line and sinker in love with him.

Love. Skye had scoffed at the mere concept of the emotion a little over a year ago.

Why?

She fallen in love with someone years ago, but she had never told them. It would have been too awkward as she had to work with him every single day. She had held onto her feelings of unrequited love for years on end, until she realized she had to let go. Nothing was going to change. She was never going to tell him. She had too much pride to do the chasing. And feared of getting hurt.

Chad and her had kissed many times.

It was a fact. They never pursed a proper relationship, it would have been difficult with them both being undercover, secret identity spies.

Even though she and Lewis were in exactly the same situation, it seemed more relaxed. She knew that Chad still harboured feelings for her, but if she acknowledged them, she would reach somewhere that she couldn't come back from.

She had never been able to say no to Chad.

Her thoughts went to Oscar. He was an attractive guy, but.. she refused to think how he was more appealing than Chad and Lewis put together.

What could she say?

She was always a sucker for the blue, blue eyes. They seemed to look directly into her soul, burning every guard except one. When that guard was taken down, she was an open book.

She jumped up from her crouching position. She was in extreme pain. Why was she in doorless cell?

It was then she noticed the dark red liquid trickling from her large on her forehead. God it hurt. She took off her hoodie, and applied pressure to the cut, making sure to wipe her blood stained face first.

She needed to get out of here.

And fast.

Skye didn't know how long she was out for, or why she was wearing a pure white mini-dress. She reached up to where her gash was, but to her surprise it was neatly bandaged up. She looked around the room.

It was different to the doorless room she had been locked in earlier. This one was white and had a large mirror situated on the wall in front of her.

She smiled. It was quite obviously a two-way police like mirror. She punched the mirror, which shattered to pieces and climbed through. She looked around her surroundings and remembered she had been here, in this exact situation twelve years prior.


End file.
